Sleeping With Ghosts
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Dean and Sam find a pregnant Jo out in the woods. Her baby is special and connected to the brothers, Sam mostly. Demons are after it, some to kill it others to turn it evil. The brothers have to keep it safe, the future depends on it's survival. Dean/Jo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**This is my first shot at a Supernatural fic. I've been watching the DVD's of season 1 and 2 back to back these last few days and this idea came to me. Hope it's okay.  
**

**Summary: It all Hallows eve and Sam and Dean are tracking down a demon that is taking domesticated animals from a town and probably sacrificing them. There are reports of a beast in the forest surrounding the town and Sam and Dean need to stop it.**

**Whilst on the hunt they run back into Jo, a very pregnant and scared Jo. Her baby's special and Sam has to confess something to both her and Dean about why the baby is wanted by so many demons and spirits. It's up to both Sam and Dean to keep both Jo and the baby safe.**

**_Long shot story, but just for fun._**

**Chapter 1**

Dean and Sam walked through the quiet town. The place was practically smack, bang in the middle of a forest, a very creepy, dense forest at that. The creature they were hunting for had been on a spree for almost a month, taking the towns pets and doing God only knows what to them. The town suspected the 'beast' of feeding on them or sacrificing them. Dean and Sam were going to find out for sure what was going on and stop the beast once and for all and hopefully give a few people back their dogs and cats..

After twenty minutes of walking they were well out of the town and deep into the forest. Sam was being very quiet, more so than usual.

"Okay you're doin my friggin head in. What's up with you?" Dean said, becoming quite annoyed.

"Nothing," Sam replied, like he had been asked the same thing twelve times before.

"Really?" Dean asked knowingly.

Sam didn't want to talk about it but he figured it would be better to get of his chest what it was that was bugging him. "I've been having these dreams…well nightmares really." he said.

"About what?" Dean asked, fully concerned for his little brother and knowing full well his dreams or nightmares usually meant something big or bad or both was going to happen.

"Jo."

"What about Jo? Is she okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…well…actually no. Dean when I was possessed I hurt her."

"Dude, it wasn't you."

"I know that, but what was in me hurt her and…" Sam began.

"And nothing, it wasn't you Sammy. Jo knows that." Dean said firmly.

Sam was just about to say something when they heard a rustling in the bushes. It was moving around them, almost like it was cirling them. They both pulled out their guns and listened. As it continued to move it seemed to get closer and closer.

"Now?" Sam whispered.

"Not yet." Dean warned him as they both held their guns ready.

"Now?" Sam aksed again.

"Hold it." Dean warned more firmly.

The thing was up right close, ready to pounce. "Now?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Now!" Dean yelled.

They both jumped back as the thing jumped forward. The second it hit the floor it was hurled up in a trap. It was stuck in a huge net as it swung from a tree branch.

"Hey, hey let me down." It yelled.

Sam and Dean stood underneath it and looked up. "I knew setting that trap last night would come in handy." Dean said with a smile. He reached up into the net and pulled at the 'beasts' face until finally he pulled a mask off. "Old man Jenkins." he joked.

Sam just looked at him, a little confused.

"Scooby doo." Dean said sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Can you let me down now please." The teenage kid asked.

"What do you think your playing at?" Sam asked him.

"I thought it would be a funny Halloween joke." The kid said.

"Really? Well guess what…it was anything but funny and you made me drive my baby all the way out here for nothing. Do you have any idea how many dirt roads I had to drive down? I'm gonna be cleaning her up for a month." Dean said angrily.

"I'm sorry man, please let me down." The kid cried.

"Did you take all those animals?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah but I just kept them all in a cabin, they're fine. I was gonna return them I swear." he cried, "Now please, will you let me down?" he begged.

Sam looked at Dean and Dean nodded to him. Sam then pulled a knife out and cut the net. The boy fell out and landed hard on the floor. They both helped him up. "Sorry about that." Dean lied.

"Return all the animals now." Sam warned him.

"Yes sir." The kid said as he tried to compose himself.

"Oh and…grow up." Dean said to him.

"Yes sir." The kid said before running off.

They both watched until he was out of sight. "Can you believe that guy?" Dean said. Sam just nodded but he had the same worried face as before and he was being silent as ever. "Okay what's up with you now?" he asked angrily.

He didn't mean to be annoyed but he needed to know what was wrong with Sam before he could try to help him. Still Sam stayed quiet, but the worried look plastered on his face scared Dean.

"Dean, it's just these Dreams about Jo that I've been having, they're so realistic. I think maybe they're not dreams. I think maybe they're memories."

"So what you beat her up a little...Jo's tough she can handle the odd slap without breaking in half. Don't you remember that case we worked with her. She survived a demon bro I think she can handle you, I mean lets face it you're no hulk." Dean said with a smile.

"Dean I'm being serious." Sam said, annoyed.

"So am I."

"Dean, please," Sam pleaded.

"Ugh, don't do the puppy dog eyes thing." Dean said, giving in to what Sam's demands were to be before he had even said them.

"I think we should go find her and make sure she's okay." Sam suggested.

"Dude,Jo's back in the other direction. That means I gotta drag my baby back down those dirt tracks." Dean complained.

"We owe her this. Look I'll even clean your car for you."

"No you won't. You'll scratch her. Ugh come on." he said reluctantly.

They both began walking back towards the village when they heard rustling in the bushes. They both stopped dead and pulled out their guns. "I thought we told that kid to go home." Dean whispered as he searched the surrounding forest, as best as he could in the dark.

"Maybe he got lost." Sam whispered back.

They both froze as the heard a shotgun click as it was loaded behind them. "Drop your guns." A stern voice ordered.

"Why don't you drop yours?" Dean said.

He felt the gun jab into his back and suddenly he smiled. "You know you should never put a gun right against someone's back it makes it real easy for them to do this," he said before spinning round and grabbing hold of the gun.

He tried ripping it out of their hands but the person held on tight to it. They suddenly looked at each other properly. When they did they both froze with shock. Sam quickly turned around and instantly felt the same shock.

"Jo," Sam said in disbelief.

"Dean? Sam? What are you both doing here?" she asked.

"We're err… we were hunting a beast." Dean told her.

"You mean the one who's really a kid?" she asked.

"Yea how did you know?" Dean asked, shocked she probably knew before them.

"Please it was totally obvious, plus he's been bringing me supplies into the forest.

"You're living out here?" Dean asked. A little confused.

Whilst Jo and Dean talked Sam looked at Jo. She was wearing a big black clock. Only when Dean finally let go of the gun did she push the big hood down. She looked the same as usual and she looked at him and offered a small smile which he returned.

"You know it's so weird, we were just gonna come see you." Dean said, smiling at the helpful coincident.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Maybe we can go back to your place to discuss this?" Sam suggested.

Jo looked at them both then nodded. "Whatever. Just keep up, there's more than a kid in a wolf suit out here." she said as she set the very fast paced walk back to her cabin.

"Oh really like what?" Dean asked, being as cocky as usual. He could handle any monster that Hell threw at him.

"Like mountain lions and wolves and bears." she said before quickening the pace.

"Wolves?" Dean said with a gulp.

As he heard a distant howl he quickly jogged to keep up with Sam and Jo.

- - - - - -

After an almost twenty minute walk the three of them arrived at a rather run down looking cabin. "This is where you're living." Dean asked.

"Hey, it's not the Hilton but at least it's free." Jo replied.

"Yeah, to the termites too." Dean said, being quite serious. "You can't stay out here Jo."

"I have no other choice. It's safe out here."

"Safe from what Jo?" Dean asked as they stepped inside the cabin behind her.

They were both completely gob smacked as Jo took the big black cloak off to reveal her swollen belly, her very _pregnant_ swollen belly. "Jo how did this happen… I mean who did this?" Dean asked. He knew a lot could change in nine months but this was something else.

"I did…" Sam said from behind him.

Dean just turned around and looked at him, his mouth and eyes wide open in shock and confusion. Sam just stared at Jo, he finally knew the dreams…nightmares he had been having were true. Jo was going to have his child.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll explain things and they'll become more clearer in the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to p3karen and ferocious mope for their reviews. They're greatly appreciated guys. :) Thanks to anyone reading but not reviewing. You guys matter too.  
**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 2**

Dean was pacing outside the hut. It was getting light as the sun began to rise. Sam sat on the steps of the hut, with his face buried in his hands.

"Dude, what you meant, by them dreams, was it this?" Dean asked, angry for a reason he didn't quite know.

Sam just looked up at him and nodded.

"What happened, Sammy?" he asked.

"I don't remember. Some of what happened I do, but this is a blank."

"What happened in the dreams, Sam?" Dean asked more firmly.

"The demon in me…When Jo was unconscious he… He…" no matter how hard he tried Sam just could say the words.

"He raped her?" Dean asked, even though it was obvious.

"Dean, I swear, if I could have stopped him I would have. Jo's in there, pregnant, with a demon child because of me, because I didn't fight that thing hard enough." Sam confessed.

Dean walked over to him and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Like I told you before, it wasn't your fault."

"Dean, I should have done more." Sam said, hating himself for Jo's condition.

"As far as I know Demons can't reproduce with humans, the thing that possessed you was just in you, it wasn't you. It didn't change your body in anyway…kind of…" Dean said, he knew what point he was trying to make. "What I'm saying is that baby that Jo is gonna have is gonna be a you-and -Jo junior not some demonic child."

"He's right." Jo said.

They both looked up to see her standing in the doorway, having obviously heard everything they had been saying. "This baby isn't a demon but it is special and that's why I'm hiding out here because out here no one or nothing can find us. A lot of demons want this child…and I'm not about to let any of them take it." she said as she lovingly rubbed her bump. "I could do with some more people helping me out if you wouldn't mind. You two are pretty good at looking after people, and me and my baby could do with some protection right now."

Dean and Sam looked at her then at each other. They both looked back at Jo and nodded. "Just try and stop us." Dean said.

Jo smiled at them. She needed an army for the amount of demons and beasts and whatever else was coming after them.

"Thanks guys." she said with a big smile.

- - - - - -

Dean and Sam pulled up outside the hut. They had gone off to fetch the car. Jo had insisted she was safe at the hut so had stayed alone which is why once they had the car Dean had sped back as fast as he could. When they got back they pulled up outside and got out.

"I can't get my head around this." Sam thought out loud.

"Well you better start. We need you thinking straight so we can keep anything that tries to hurt Jo or the baby away, or better yet, dead."

"Maybe this is why I was getting the dreams…because I need to protect Jo and the baby, because we needed to find them _to_ protect them."

"Maybe Sammy, all I know is your dreams always mean something." Dean said as they began walking towards the hut. As they got closer they heard a smash from inside. Both of them took off running up the steps. "Jo!" Sam yelled at the top of his voice.

They both took their guns out and got them ready. Dean stepped forward and then kicked the door open. The rotten wood practically flew off its hinges. The second they saw inside they saw Jo lying on the floor, a demon hovered above her.

"Jo!" Dean shouted before firing his gun right at the demon.

It screamed in pain and all of them covered their ears at the harsh piercing sound of it dying. It fell onto the floor next to Jo. Dean and Sam ran over to it. Sam checked it was dead whilst Dean helped Jo up. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"What the hell was that thing?" she asked as she rubbed a bruise that was already forming on her cheek.

"It's a snatcher demon. Basically it snatches the powers of other powerful beings." Dean said as he helped Jo up.

"I don't understand, it was an old woman, she came into the house begging for a glass of water, I turned around to get her one and the _whack_, she hit me on the back of my head. I fell and hit the floor and the next thing I know it's hovering above me then you two came in." Jo told them.

"They disguise themselves as other things. They can only enter a place if you invite them in. I guess it was seeing just how kind you were. Who wouldn't help a beggar?" Sam said.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "After everything we know, I wouldn't."

"Whatever. Come on we need to get out of here. It isn't safe." Sam said.

"Where, Sam? Demons are gonna chase after us wherever we go." Dean pointed out.

"Then we better keep moving." Sam said.

- - - - - - -

After a few hours on the road the silence was getting too much for Dean. No one was saying anything, at all. He turned the music on and began singing along. Jo, who sat in the back, couldn't help but smile.

"Do you have to do that right now?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean shouted over the music.

Sam reached forward and turned it down. "I said do you really have to do that right now?"

"I just wanted to get one of you two talking. This silence is giving me a headache."

"Hey can we pull over at the next gas station. Pregnant girl needs to pee. This baby won't budge off my bladder." Jo announced.

"Aww, that's kind of cute." Dean said.

Luckily enough after only five more minutes they came to a gas station. Dean pulled up where he could fill the tank whilst Sam went with Jo to find some toilets. As they walked they both stayed silent, not one of them even breathed loud. Finally, neither could take it any longer.

"Jo/Sam…" they both spoke at the same time making whatever the other had said sound like something from star trek. They both laughed.

"You go first." Sam said.

"No that's okay you go first." Jo said to him.

"I just wanna say that I am really, really sorry for this…all of this." Sam said.

Jo stopped and turned to face him. "Sam, Dean was right none of this was your fault and I don't blame you. At the bar that night…it wasn't you it was something else inside you. You had no control. I know that and you know that. I also know that if you could have stopped it then you would have. I don't really remember this…" Jo said as she rubbed her bump." I just remember waking up tied to that post and knowing that _something_ had happened." she said.

He knew what she meant by _'knowing something had happened'_

"Why didn't you say anything, to Dean I mean, after he'd saved you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." she said honestly. "I didn't even realize I was pregnant till a few months ago when I had this dream. It was of an Angel. She told me about the baby and she told me how special it would be and that I would have to fight to keep it safe because one day when it was grown up it would fight the ultimate fight between good and bad…whatever that means." Jo said, feeling a little foolish.

Sam just sort of looked at her.

"I know…Angels don't exist right? But Sam this was so real I don't even know whether or not it actually happened and I didn't dream it." Jo said. Her confusion was obvious.

"Jo, I believe you and after all the things I've seen, all the evil…there has to be some good out there. I mean us hunters aren't the only ones trying to stop all the bad in this world. I believe that there are angels helping us and watching over us and right now I'm praying that they're keeping an extra close eye on you." Sam said.

Jo smiled and Sam could see the tears in her eyes. She stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck. At first Sam wasn't sure what to do, but then he wrapped his arms around her and held her back. Jo began to cry, finally letting down her guard. "I'm so scared Sam." she admitted.

"Me too." Sam said without hesitation. Not only was it his responsibility to protect Jo but also the baby inside her. His baby. Their baby.

- - - - - -

They had been on the road for almost another 9 hours and they were all tired and Dean's car wasn't nearly comfortable enough for a very heavily pregnant and very uncomfortable Jo to sleep in. Sam had taken a turn driving as Dean had been starting to fall asleep at the wheel.

Dean looked into the back to check on Jo. He quickly saw pain etched on her face and he noticed she was rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?" he asked.

She just nodded her head, not very convincingly.

"Yeah, sure. Look there's a motel just down the road here. We'll stay there the night." Dean said.

"So long as I get a room with a huge double bed, because my back is killing me." she said as she continued rubbing her stomach.

"How's junior?" Dean asked.

Sam looked in the rear view mirror. He too could then see her rubbing her stomach.

"I hit my stomach when I fell. I think it's a little shook up." she said, wincing a little as the pain continued.

"Maybe we should look for a hospital." Sam suggested.

"NO." Jo said quickly, "I don't want to go a hospital. I just need a long hot bath and a comfy bed. We'll be fine, really." she told them both.

Sam looked at Dean and he just nodded.

- - - - - -

It had taken almost 30 minutes but eventually they had come to a motel and it was one of the better ones. Sam and Jo sat in the car and watched as Dean walked back out of the office.

"He does not look happy." Sam said.

Dean climbed back into the car and remained silent.

"Did they have no rooms?" Jo asked.

"They had one. A family room which means one double and a single. Jo you can take the double. Sammy and I will take turns in the single. One of us should be awake at all times anyway. So we can keep an eye on things." Dean said.

Sam just nodded in agreement. Jo, only had to hear the words _'you can have double bed' _and she was all for the plan.

Once inside the room, Jo headed straight for the bathroom and was thrilled to see a huge tub. She quickly filled it and soaked in it until it started to go cold. When she, finally, came out of the bathroom Dean and Jo where sat on the single bed playing poker. Seeing the bathroom was free, Sam stood up. "I'm going for a shower." he said before disappearing out of the room.

Jo just had a big white fluffy towel wrapped around her and Dean couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to see her without the towel. She walked over to the double bed and opened up her case of stuff. She quickly found some clothes. She now had the problem of getting changed. Sam was occupying the bathroom and Dean was in the same room. She looked at him and found he was looking back at her, having obviously seen the predicament they were in. "I'll just step outside a minute." he said.

Jo just smiled and nodded her thanks. However as Dean opened the door the sound of the rain hitting the ground was deafening and as they looked out they both saw just a blanket of rain coming down heavy and hard. Just a second out in it and he would be drenched. He turned around and smiled at Jo, he was gonna brave it anyway so she could change. He was about to step outside when she stopped him.

"You can't go out there. You'll…just have to turn around whilst I change." Jo said.

"I can do that." he said as he walked over to the corner of the room and turned his back to her. Jo immediately began to get dressed.

"So…" Dean began, trying to break the awkward silence as Jo got dressed. "When are you actually due?" he asked.

"Any day now." Jo said.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Totally. I hate not knowing what to expect."

"So have you been for any of those scan things or anything?"

"No." she replied. "Dean, where are we actually heading?"

"I don't really know." he replied.

He was about to say something more when he heard Jo whimper in pain. He spun around and ran over to her. He could clearly see she hadn't finished getting changed yet, although she had sweatpants and a bra on she had no top on. She was holding her stomach and he could see the pain filled look etched on her face again.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know it just hurts." she said.

"Where?" he asked.

"My stomach…back…" she told him.

As the pain moved mainly to her back she turned to face him, wrapping her one arm around his neck as she leant forward, leaning her head on his chest. She held her back and continued to whimper as the pain got worse.

Dean place one hand on her back and began moving it in circular motions trying to massage away the pain. Jo grabbed his other hand and placed it on her stomach and he began doing the same thing there. Slowly it began to ease away the pain, until finally as quick as it had started it all stopped. Though he could tell she wasn't in pain any more he continued rubbing her stomach.

Jo looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks." she said quietly.

"No problem." he replied.

By now he had stopped making circles on her stomach but his hand still lay there as they both looked into each others eyes. He felt himself being drawn to her and inch by inch their faces got closer until they were almost touching, but then, he suddenly moved back as he felt the baby kick under his hand. "Wow." he said, slightly startled.

He put his hand back there, wanting to feel it again. "It's kicking." Jo told him.

A huge smile spread across his face as it kicked again. "That's awesome. Does it hurt you when it does that?" he asked.

"Not really, depends how hard and where it kicks though. Took a while to get used to it." she told him.

He kept his hand there for a second but the kicks stopped as the baby settled down. "It's had a pretty long day. It's probably sleeping" Jo said.

"Yeah," Dean said with a smile before he stepped back. He saw Jo's top on the floor, he figured she'd dropped it when the pain began. He reached down and picked it up for her. Jo quickly put it on before climbing into bed and under the covers.

Dean began clearing away the cards he and Sam had left out. He glanced at Jo and noticed that although she was lying down with her head on the pillow, her eyes were wide open and she didn't move them away from the door, she barely blinked. "Hey, try and get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on things." he said to her.

She nodded but still didn't close her eyes. He had to wonder if she had been like this every night. If she had she certainly needed a good nights sleep. "Scoot over." he sad before sitting on the bed next to her.

Straight away she felt safer but she found herself cuddling up next to him for extra comfort and protection as she rested her head on his chest. Dean wrapped one arm around her back and began running his fingers through her hair, in the hopes it would lull her to sleep but also because he found the urge to do it totally irresistible. Before long she had drifted off to sleep. He pulled the cover up under her chin and tucked it right under her chin. "G'night Jo." he said as he kissed the top of her head.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**If you have any questions please feel free to ask them and I'll get back to you a.s.a.p.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Big spoilers for Born Under A Bad Sign. – Season 2. (I know it has been so far but this has part of that episode in. (If there are some lines wrong, I apologize. My memories good but it's not brilliant. Part at the end I made up for the purpose of this story.))**

**The part in italics is a flashback of Jo's.**

**Chapter 3**

_Jo was clearing up the bar where she had been working since leaving home. It was late and most people had left. "Good night. Thank you." she said to the few final guys who got up and left. _

_As she began wiping the bar she heard someone cough behind her. "Sorry we're closing up." she said._

"_How about just one for the road?" Sam asked._

_Jo turned around to see him. She was clearly surprised. "You're about last person I'd expect to see." she said, almost bitterly. _

"_Well, I guess I'm full of surprises. So can I get a beer?" he asked as he walked closer to her._

_She looked at him for a second then said, "Sure one beer."_

_Sam smiled and walked over to a stool whilst Jo went to fetch him a beer. _

"_So, how did you find me?" Jo asked as she slammed the bottle down before he could take it from her hand._

"_Well, its kind of what we do, you know?" he said._

"_Speaking of we, where's Dean?" Jo asked._

"_He couldn't make it." Sam replied as Jo cleared some tables. No matter where she went in the bar he never took his eyes off her._

"_So, what are you doing here, Sam? I mean, we didn't exactly part on the best of terms." she reminded him._

"_Right. Err that's why I'm here. I kind of wanted to see if we could square things out. You know?" he said as he took his jacket off and got more comfy on the stool._

_With his sleeves rolled up Jo was able to see a burn mark in his skin, just on his forearm. "That looks like it hurts." she said._

"_No. no, just…had a run in with a hot stove." he told her smugly_

"_So you were saying something about squaring things?" Jo said getting straight back on subject._

"_Yeah. Err, look I know how you feel about my dad and I can't say I blame you. He was obsessed. Consumed with hunting. And he didn't care who got caught in the crossfire. And I guess that included your dad." Sam began._

_Jo just looked at him. Part of her wondering where all this was coming from._

"_But that was my father." Sam continued, "That's not me."_

_Jo just nodded half heartedly at him. "What about Dean?" she asked._

_Sam was taken back. "Well, Deans more like my father than I am, but he…" he began but paused when he saw Jo roll her eyes and shake her head._ "_Boy. You're really carrying a torch for him aren't you." he said. Jo just scoffed. "I'll take that as a yes." Sam said smugly._

_Jo quickly ignored him and returned to cleaning up. _

"_It's too bad." Sam said, "Because, see, Dean he likes you, sure, but not in the way you want. I mean…maybe as kind of a little sister, you know, but romance?" Sam continued as Jo walked back over to the bar, looking slightly peeved off, "That's just out of the question. He…" Sam said but began laughing, "…he kind of thinks you're a schoolgirl, you know?" he said._

_Jo just nodded at him, not really wanting to hear anymore of this. Sam could see his words were hurting her, having the effect he wanted them to have. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Jo. I'd… I'm telling you because I care."_

"_That's real kind of you, Sam." Jo replied with a big fake smile._

"_I mean it." Sam said before reaching out and taking hold of Jo's wrist which lay on the bar, gently caressing her skin with his finger and thumb. Jo just looked at what he was doing, she was more than a little confused. "I care about you a lot." he told her. _

"_Sam, what's going on..?" Jo asked as she tried to pull her arm away from his grasp, only to have him grab it and pull it back to him, pinning it down on the bar. _

_Jo just looked at him, she was quickly becoming worried. This wasn't the Sam she thought she knew. Not that she knew him all that well in the first place. She looked down at his hand again. Once again he was caressing her wrist even though he held it almost painfully tight. When she looked up at his face his eyes were focused right on hers, she felt them practically burning through her._

"_I could be more to you, Jo." he said _

"_Maybe you should leave." she said confidently_

_Sam just looked at her, his eyes burning an even bigger hole in her and his face twisting into a seriously pissed off look. He stayed that way for a moment before simply saying, "Okay." _

_Finally he let go of her wrist, pushing it away from him as Jo ripped it back. He stared at her a moment longer before getting up. Jo just sighed and turned and leant against the bar as she looked down at it and shook her head. _

_She suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her waist as spin her round. She was then face to face with Sam again. His whole body was pressed against hers, sandwiching her between him and the bar, she barely had room to move her arms to try and fight back. _

_She managed to slap his chest a little but nothing powerful enough to get him off her or cause any damage. "Sam. Get off me. Sam, get off me. Let go." she ordered_

_Sam grabbed her hair and pushed her head back and pinned her down onto the bar. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and she hated it. She looked to the side of her and saw a bottle. She reached out and grabbed it but before she had time to swing it down on him, Sam grabbed her arm._

"_Jo, Jo, Jo." he said before slamming her hand down, shattering the bottle into a pile of shards and splinters._

_Jo tried to push him off her using her body but he stepped back only to spin her around and slam her back against the bar, leaning her over it, pinning her wrist down against it and holding it there. He crushed her body with his so she was completely stuck and wouldn't be moving anywhere unless he moved._

_She whimpered in pain as her body was crushed against the hard wooden bar. She was scared out of her mind. She had no idea what had gotten into him and she had no idea what he was capable of. "Sam. No, please, please." she begged as he grabbed a handful of her hair, right at the back of her head._

_Sam just smirked behind her, letting her have a few more seconds, that felt like hours to her, to wonder what he was going to do. Then he smashed her head down onto the bar, knocking her out cold._

_She slumped back into his arms and he scooped her up and laid her unconscious form on the bar. He gently brushed her hair out of her face as he looked at her, his lips practically brushing her skin he was so close to her._

"_It didn't have to be this way?" he said as he turned her head to face him. "Or maybe it did." he decided as he stroked her hair again, before letting his hand snake down across her body._

_Then suddenly she was lying on a table, she opened her eyes a little and tried to look around but they would hardly open so she just saw specks of light, light that hurt her eyes. Quickly, she closed them again. Her head was telling her to open them and wake up and fight, but no matter how hard she tried they just wouldn't open. She felt something on top of her, crushing her body, she could feel pain, her body was so dizzy and confused that she couldn't tell where it was coming from, finally her eyes and her head gave up and she slipped back into unconsciousness._

_The next thing she remembered was the record that was playing, waking her up from her sleep. 'Before you slip into unconsciousness…_ _I'd like to have another kiss. Another flashing chance at bliss. Another kiss, another kiss'_

Those words haunted Jo. In her sleep and even when she was awake, more so when she was asleep though. She jerked herself awake before she could remember anything more about that night. AS her head began to focus though the song playing on the radio sent chills up her spine. "Before you slipped into unconsciousness…"

"Can we change stations please?" Jo said.

Dean and Sam both looked at her before Dean pushed a tape in and his usual music began playing.

Jo had been asleep in the back of the Impala for a little over two hours. Before she had slept she had been keeping track of sign posts telling her where they where but now she didn't have a clue.

Since the motel they had been driving for almost two days. They had stopped off at another motel but within minutes another demon was there trying to kill Jo. It was only thanks to Sam being quick with a knife to its heart that Jo and the baby were okay. The things that were coming after them were getting quicker and more determined. They also knew they had spirits trailing them, the radio was constantly being flooded by white noise and voices coming through it, all making some sort of remark about the 'special baby'.

They were all worried and it was becoming clearer they needed more help. The three of them alone would not be able to protect her. After a few more hours of driving, Dean pulled up outside a bar. "Where are we?" Jo asked.

"You'll see." Dean said as he got out.

Sam was next to get out, closely followed by Jo, who he assisted. They all began walking towards the bar, suddenly the front doors opened and Ellen walked out. She had seen the car pull up and instantly recognized it as Dean's. She hadn't, however, expected to see Jo get out and when she did she froze, Jo too.

Then like electricity they both shot towards each other. They both threw their arms around each other and cried. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I never should have left." Jo cried.

"No I shouldn't have been so hard on you. Hunting is in our blood. It's who we are." Ellen said. It was something she had come to realize quite recently.

As Jo stepped back Ellen could see her obvious pregnancy up close. "Joanna Beth Harvelle, who did this to you?"

Jo turned around and looked at Sam and Dean. Ellen grabbed an empty beer bottle that had been left on the steps and practically ran at Dean who quickly stepped behind his car. Ellen chased him around it, holding the bottle up ready to hit him with it.

"Whoa Ellen, look lets just put the bottle down and talk about this." he said as he circled the car with Ellen opposite him circling the car. Every now and then she changed direction making him quickly change direction to avoid her.

"Mom, mom it wasn't Dean." Jo tried telling her.

Sam ran up to Ellen and grabbed her arm, right before she hit Dean across the head with it. "Whoa, Ellen, chill." Dean begged.

"It was me. I did it." Sam told her.

Ellen looked at Jo who nodded to her. She ripped her arm out of Sam's gentle grasp and swung the bottle down over his head, knocking him out cold. Dean just looked at her then at Sam who lay on the floor.

- - - - - -

Sam had finally woke up, he was sat in a chair with Jo holding a cloth full of ice on his head. The moment he was fully awake Dean put a shot glass of Jack Daniels in his hand. "Take that, it'll help with the pain." he said.

Sam happily obliged then took the ice from Jo and held it there himself.

Ellen suddenly walked out from behind the bar and threw a black book down on one of the tables before sitting down at it.

"Are you planning on going on a date, Ellen?" Dean asked.

She just looked at him. He quickly stopped smiling and stepped behind Sam. Jo had to smile. She loved that he was scared of her mom.

"I've been calling in some favors and some friends. If my grandchild is really gonna be as special as you guys think it is then we need all the help we can get protecting it. The things coming after it will stop at nothing. Some of the guys told me they've heard rumors about a baby that is due to be born. Demons have plans for it. Some just want to kill it…" she said, looking over at Jo who looked terrified. "Others want to use it. This baby they're talking about will be a leader of hunters, it's gonna lead a war."

"Against all evil." Jo said, the Angel had said as much to her.

"Okay so what happens when you come to give birth and we have a host of demons waiting outside the hospital?" Dean asked

"What makes you think they'll wait outside?" Jo said. Dean shrugged, realizing she was right.

"It's out of the question." Ellen said.

"What is?" Dean asked.

"You'll need to deliver the baby here." Ellen said.

"What?" Jo asked in shock. "No way, I want a nice, clean, hospital where I know if something goes wrong then I have medical experts on hand ready to help. What if there's something wrong with the baby." Jo said.

"Jo, I've delivered babies before. I know what I'm doing." Ellen said.

Jo sighed, unimpressed. Dean walked over to her and sat down. "Jo your mom's right. We'd be putting too many lives at risk if you delivered in the hospital. Demons could come in and kill everyone who gets in their path. We can protect you better here."

"I don't know Dean." she said.

"Jo, I promise you…I will not let anything happen to that baby…or you." he said to her.

She could see the honesty and determination in his eyes. She didn't speak but she nodded and mouthed 'okay'. Dean smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "That'a girl." he said before getting up. "So, how many people are we looking at here Ellen. We're gonna need an army to stand at chance at pulling through this thing." Dean asked.

"A lot." she told him. "Jo's gonna be most vulnerable when she's giving birth. I want as many people watching our backs whilst I help her deliver." Ellen said.

Jo knew she had no choice, but that still didn't mean she had to like the plan.

- - - - - -

Within hours other hunters had started pouring into the bar. By the time it got to midnight the place was filled with them. Ellen and Jo had made food for them all, whilst Sam and Dean served them beers. They had made a plan after explaining the importance of the baby. Dean had emphasized the point of keeping Jo and the baby safe as much as he could as often as he could.

Finally after supplying the other hunters with blankets and pillows everyone had turned in for the night, except for a group that was standing guard. Jo was upstairs getting ready for bed. She had showered and was just finishing drying her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

She pulled her robe shut and walked over to the door. She opened it to find Dean standing there. Next to him was Ellen, who was also ready for bed. She had a handful of Dean's shirt in her hand. "I found him sneaking around outside your room." she said to Jo, who couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"I was just coming to check on you." Dean said.

Jo nodded. "Is there something you two wanna tell me about?" Ellen asked.

Jo shook her head. "No mom." she said, feeling herself blushing.

"Then make it quick and get back to your own room Dean." Ellen said as she let go of his shirt, stepped forward and gave Jo a kiss on the forehead, then walked off.

"Dude, your mom is crazy." Dean said.

"I heard that." Ellen shouted back.

Dean quickly side stepped Jo and walked into her room. "Is she coming?" he asked Jo. She shut he door and shook her head. "Good. So how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Not bad." she replied. "Where's Sam?"

"He's sleeping. I think your mom hit him a lot harder than we first thought." Dean said. It's wasn't totally the truth. Sam had just chosen to stay downstairs. Well he had won three games of rock, paper, scissors and Dean had lost, so it was up to him to go check on Jo. Honestly though, he didn't mind.

"Sam's really beating himself up over this isn't he?" Jo said knowingly.

Dean just nodded. "He won't stop blaming himself for what happened." Dean said as he sat down on the end of Jo's bed. "Tell you the truth I'm kind of blaming myself too."

"Why?" Jo asked as she sat down next to him.

"Before Sam came after you he asked me to stop him. He wanted me to kill him because he knew he was gonna keep hurting people if I didn't…I couldn't do it. I came pretty close though when I saw him holding that knife on your neck, threatening to use it." he confessed.

"Sam's your brother, you'd never be able to kill him. I'm just some…schoolgirl right…" she said.

Dean looked at her a little puzzled. Her words made him think back. "You asked me whether demons lie that night…. Why? What did he say to you?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Jo said as convincingly as she could, which wasn't very.

Dean just looked at her, a look that said _'yeah, right?'_

"He told me that you just thought I was some stupid kid. He also said some stuff about my dad and your dad when they were on that last hunt."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't matter." she said in a way that meant _'don't ask again'_.

"Jo whatever he said to you was just to mess with your head."

"And you said that's when they tell the truth…when they know or think it will mess with your head."

"Well I'm telling you now it wasn't the truth. I don't think you're just some school-kid. I think you're… Err… I think that…" he said as he began to blush.

"You think what, Dean?" she asked, intrigued.

"I think you're pretty hot." he said blushing.

Jo smiled and nodded. "Anything else?" she asked.

"You're pretty cool too." he said with a smile, making her laugh.

"Thanks. You're also pretty cool." Jo said back to him, making him laugh.

They both sat there in silence for a minute. "I'm gonna leave you get some sleep." Dean said as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Dean, wait,"

Dean turned around to face her. "What's up?"

"Would you mind staying in here with me? I know it sounds pathetic but…I'm scared to close my eyes, because I keep thinking that if I do someone or rather something will come in and try to hurt the baby." she said, her eyes pleading with him.

Straight away he nodded. He waited for Jo to climb onto the bed and get underneath the blankets before he climbed on next to her. Jo, lay on her side with one hand under her head and her other hand on her bump. Dean watched as she began smiling. "What is it?" he asked.

"Babies kicking. It thinks nighttime for me is its playtime. Every time I try to have a nap it begins kicking or doing summersaults."

"Yeah Sammy was the same. Every time Mom would lie down he would kick the hell out of her. I used to sit there and talk to him. I used to tell him to let mom sleep and play in the daytime, you know like he knew what I was saying."

"Dean, what was your mom like?" Jo asked.

"She was always smiling." he said, smiling as he remembered her. "She made the best chocolate chip cookies ever." he continued.

Jo had to smile. Ellen had never been the baking mom; she was more the teach-you-to-fight and use a shotgun mom. It paid off though. She could hold her own with most people if she needed to. Working in the bar she certainly needed to. Not that it had done much good the night Sam had showed up.

"What else do you remember about her?" Jo asked.

"The way her hair smelled like lavender when she washed it and her perfume, it smelled like flowers, summertime ones." he said, fighting tears that threatened to fill his eyes. "I miss her." he said.

"I miss my dad. Sometimes I still wait for him to come home and give my mom a hug and a kiss. Then he would always come over to me and give me a hug and usually he would have a present for me."

Dean just smiled. He knew what it was like to have a parent who kept bailing out on you to go fight some monster somewhere and then coming back with smiles and hugs and presents like they made it all okay.

"What did your mom look like?" she asked him as he lay down on his side so they were now face to face.

"She had blonde hair, likes yours," he said as he held a strand of her hair and gently stroked it between his finger and thumb. "Here, I have a picture of her in my wallet." he said as he took his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled the picture out and looked at it for a second before handing it to her.

It only took Jo a second to realize something as she looked at the picture. "Dean, this is the Angel I saw. This is the one who told me about the baby." she said.

"My mom, are you sure?" he checked.

"Dean, I'm certain. This is who I saw." she said.

Dean was about to answer her when they heard tapping on the window. "What was that?" Jo asked.

Dean got up and walked over to the window, all the time the tapping continued, quickly turning into scratching down the glass. Dean threw the curtains open, but the second he did there was a smash and Dean was tackled to the floor by someone. Another second later someone else jumped through the window, quickly followed by two more people. Jo screamed as she saw their fangs… Vampires…

**TBC**

**That was a very long chapter. Hope it was okay?**

**Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately for me. If I owned an inch of this show I would have Jo as a regular. She's awesome.**

**Chapter 4**

Dean punched the vampire that was trying to pin him down, hard in the face, knocking it off him. Jo was being pinned down by one mean looking vampire. He was huge and extremely muscular. Dean couldn't help but think he looked like a friggin rhino. "Get off her!" he yelled as he ran over to him. Before he had chance to pull him off her, a woman jumped on his back and began trying to bite his neck.

Dean ran backwards into the wall and managed to hurt her enough to make her let go. He quickly ran over to Jo and managed, just about, to pull the vampire off her. He quickly pulled her up. All he could do was stand her behind him and try to shelter her in the corner of the room as the vampires surrounded them, edging closer, all of them exposing their fangs.

Dean grabbed the only weapon he could, a heavy marble candle stick holder. He knew it wouldn't do much damage though. Before he had to use it, the bedroom door swung open and a group of hunters including Ellen and Sam ran in. They all had weapons and ran straight over to the vampires. Whilst three of the hunters weakened the beasts by throwing holy water at them the others began using samurai swords to be-head them. In minutes they were all gone, except the rhino.

Dean continued to swing the candlestick holder at him as he tried getting to Jo. He hit him hard over the head, but the vampire laughed before hitting Dean across the face. Jo helped keep him on his feet. He swung again and was able to distract him long enough for Sam to come up behind him and with a flick of the sword be-head him.

With them all gone and it safe again, Dean felt Jo rest her head on his back. He was startled, however, when she cried out in obvious pain. He spun around and caught her in his arms as she collapsed.

"Jo, baby, what is it?" Ellen said, panicked, as she ran over to her and took her from out of Dean's arms.

"She's keeps getting these pains." Dean told Ellen. Jo was in too much pain to talk.

Ellen helped Jo back over to the bed. Dean watched as Ellen lifted Jo's top up and felt her stomach. The other hunters left and went back to guarding the bar. More of them had decided to stay awake to keep an eye on things now.

"Demons and things are coming quicker because the baby's coming, aren't they?" Sam asked.

Ellen nodded. "How long have you been getting these pains, Jo?"

"A couple of days, I only get them a few times a day though." she told them.

"You're in slow labor." Ellen informed her.

Jo just scoffed, "Right, like we need this thing to go slower. Mom we don't have time."

"Well, sweetie, we have no choice. This baby isn't going to put an appearance in anytime soon, not without help at least." Ellen told her.

Sam was suddenly distracted as he heard shouting and other noises coming from outside. He walked over to the window and looked out. Outside, another fight was going on with a group of hunters and more demons that had come to get to the baby.

"Are there more demons out there?" Jo asked.

Sam just stayed silent as he watched. Luckily the hunters where killing this small group off.

"Sammy?" Dean said firmly.

"Yeah," he said as he watched the last three demons get killed. "…but they're gone now."

Jo just sighed. "This is never gonna work. We need more help." she pointed out.

"We need a god-damn miracle." Dean muttered.

- - - - - -

Down in the bar the hunters were all stocking up the weapons, cleaning them and keeping them loaded as well as topping up containers of holy water. They had buckets of the stuff planted by the doors and windows, although the windows had now all been boarded up. The place was fast becoming a fort and luckily more hunters had gotten word and had showed up to help out. Slowly their little army was growing. Holy people had also gotten word of the 'special' baby and had showed up. They were blessing the bar - _as good as a bar could be blessed._.

There were hunters outside the bar setting traps and making it so that no demons would be able to sneak up. With all the trees they were cutting down they had enough wood to keep a fire going for days. They were using the fires to burn the bodies of those killed trying to get to Jo and the baby. It was supposed to be a kind of warning to other trying the same thing. It had worked slightly. Some didn't pass by the fire. _They were waiting for others to kill more of the hunters so it would be safer._

Sam was downstairs helping the other hunters prepare but Dean had come up to check on Jo. She had moved rooms, to one where the windows had been boarded up and one that had been blessed by one of the priests downstairs. "How you feeling?" he asked her.

"Like crap. How's your face?" she asked seeing the bruise that was there.

"Oh this," Dean said rubbing the tender spot, "It's nothing."

"Thanks." Jo said.

"For what?" he asked, a little startled.

"For everything you and Sam are doing. You guys did this, all of this. You got these hunters here and…well, thanks for protecting me before and all the other times. Guess I am a pretty crappy hunter after all. My dad would be so disappointed." she said as tears filled her eyes.

Dean walked over to the bed where she was curled up and sat down next to her. "No he wouldn't Jo. He'd be real proud of you." he said knowingly.

Jo smiled at him and nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. Dean lifted his hand and held Jo's face in it as he gently brushed her tears away with his thumb. Even though her tears were now gone he kept his hand on her face. Jo looked up and met his eyes. They were looking right into hers.

Slowly their faces began inching towards each other and their eyes began to drift closed, until finally their lips touched. At first it was just that, touching, both of them wanting that connection, but slowly Deans lips craved more from Jo's and she was happy to let them have whatever they wanted.

As Dean tenderly brushed her face with his hand, Jo parted her lips and allowed his tongue to massage her own and explore her mouth. As the kiss began to deepen, Jo found herself feeling light headed, his kisses were better than she had ever imagined. Just when she was thinking she could happily stay like this forever another contraction ripped through her body and she pulled away, crying out in pain.

"Is it a contraction?" Dean asked. Jo just nodded, in far too much pain to talk.

He had no idea what to do, but he placed a hand on her tummy and gently began rubbing it. "Breathe." he said to her, noticing she was trying to hold her breath. Shakily, she took some deep breaths and slowly the pain began to drift. "Okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think." she replied.

"Here, get comfy." he said as he fixed some pillows behind her. Jo snuggled into them, clearly in some discomfort. "Wow, I am glad that I am not a woman." he said, laughing nervously. She just smiled. "Do you want me to get you anything?" he asked.

"A whisky." she joked, "Maybe five." she said being slightly more serious as she rubbed her tummy.

"How about some water?" Dean offered.

"That'd be great." she said.

"Back in a minute." he said as he just looked at her, with a big grin on his face. She shared the same grin. As he turned and left she sat there, recalling the feel of his soft lips on hers and wanting them back there.

- - - - - -

Dean walked behind the bar and grabbed a clean glass before walking over to the tap. As he grabbed it to turn it on, Ellen put her hand over his, stopping him.

"I know stay away from behind the bar, but this isn't for me, it's for Jo." he told her quickly.

"How do you know she wants water?" Ellen asked him.

"She just told me." he said innocently.

"So you were in her room?" Ellen said.

"No. Yes. No, well yeah, but only checking she was okay." he said sheepishly.

"Are you in love with my daughter?" she asked him.

"No…" he said trying to sound serious.

Ellen just looked at him. "Dean?"

"Okay, yeah, I am. I can't get her out of my head Ellen. I… How do you know?" he asked her.

"It's obvious. I've seen the way you two look at each other."

Dean just smiled. "Is it really that obvious?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she replied with a smile. Dean just laughed, not knowing what to say.

- - - - - -

Jo was sat in bed waiting for Dean to bring her water. There was a knock on the door and she expected him to walk in but someone else did, one of the hunters. "Hey," she said.

She could see a glass of water in his hands. "I thought Dean was getting me that?" she said, curiously.

"He was, but Sam needed him so he asked me to bring it to you." The guy said, seeming genuine enough.

"Oh." Jo said.

He walked over to her and passed it to her. She took it from him and took a much needed swig. She watched, however, as the guy walked around the room.

"How you feeling?" he asked her.

"Okay. The baby's a little shook up with all the demonic attention it's getting. We can't rest for more than five minutes before another demon shows up." Jo told him, a little cautiously. She had to wonder why he was just wandering around, looking at the boards over the windows.

"That's because it's so special." he said.

Jo just nodded, "I guess." she said. "Is my mom around?" she asked getting a little nervous with this guy around.

He didn't answer her he just walked over to the door. She felt her heart jump into her throat as he shut it closed then turned and began walking back over to the bed where she was. Could you get my mom for me…I …I err… I don't feel too good." she lied, she just wanted him out.

"I can't do that, Jo." he said as he continued walking towards her.

"Who are you?" Jo asked.

"Someone who needs that baby." he said as he lunged at her.

He quickly pushed her down and straddled her, pinning her arms down in one hand.

"Help!" she screamed as loud as she could. "Somebody, please help me!"

The hunter pulled some rope out of his coat pocket and began tying Jo's wrists together with it. She yelped in pain as it burnt and nipped her skin.

"Get off me, you son-of-a-bitch. Somebody, help me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The hunter let got of her wrists as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. Jo squirmed underneath him, trying desperately to get away from him. He grabbed hold of her wrists again, pinning them. He used his teeth to pull the cap off the syringe, exposing the sharp needle.

"What's that do?" she asked.

"It'll help bring the baby on quicker." he told her.

"What?" she said blinking away the tears she felt forming in her eyes. Once again she began struggling, the hunter put the needle down and pulled a knife out of the back of his belt and held it right by her eye, then she froze, she daren't even blink. "I don't want to hurt you Jo, but I need your baby." he said determinedly.

She just began to sob, but she stayed deadly still. The hunter put the knife down on the bed next to them before picking up the syringe. Without warning he stabbed the syringe into the crook of her arm. She grunted in pain as he did it. It felt like the damn thing had hit her bone.

"Sorry about that." he said as he took the syringe out of her arm. Straight away a trickle of blood seeped down her arm.

She began to cry as he climbed off her. "It shouldn't be too long know." he told her.

As he once again checked the boards on the window, Jo pushed herself up off the bed. She tried to make a run for the door, but he spun around and ran across the room and threw his body against the door, before she could open it.

She began hitting him, trying to get him to move, but he just grabbed hold of the rope that tied her wrists together and slammed them against the wall above her head, holding them securely in one hand. Using his free arm, he swung his fist into her face, hitting her so hard it knocked her unconscious.

He caught her in his arms and walked over to the bed and put her down on it. "I said I didn't want to hurt you…doesn't mean I won't." he said as he wiped the blood from her split lip away.

- - - - - -

Downstairs the hunters were all fighting off the new kinds of demons who were trying to force their way into the bar. All the buckets of holy water had been used and dozens and dozens of rounds of bullets had been fired. Slowly the demons were being taken out but not without casualties to some of the hunters.

Dean, Sam and Ellen were all helping with the fight. "Who's with Jo?" Ellen shouted above the chaos.

"One of our guys went up to check on her." Bobby yelled back.

Ellen nodded, '_at least she wasn't alone'_, she thought to herself.

Twenty minutes later, with the last demon dead, some of the hunters began seeing to their wounded whilst others began preparing for the next attack which was sure to happen soon.

They had barely had time to drag their own to safety and reload when a swarm of werewolves began running towards them. They believed feeding on the baby would make them more powerful, so not only were they fighting the hunters to get to it and Jo, but also each other.

"Damn-it Jo, couldn't you have your baby when it isn't a full moon." Dean yelled, not that she would hear him above the noise anyway.

"Dean it isn't." Sam told him.

"Then how are they here?" he asked.

"The rules are being bent Dean. This really is one special kid. Hell's opening up for it." Bobby told him.

Both Dean and Sam looked as terrified as each other. Both of them, like everyone else, wondered if they would be able to protect Jo and the baby and if they did manage to hold the demons off long enough for Jo to give birth, what would happen once the baby was born. Surely they wouldn't all just leave and give up.

"Why are they coming so fast?" Sam yelled.

Dean was about to come up with some sarcastic remark when it struck him. They were coming faster because the baby was. "Jo…" he said. "Sammy, come on!" he yelled. He knew Bobby and Ellen could keep charge down here.

They were halfway up the stairs when Sam stopped and grabbed his head as pain and images tore through it.

"Sam, what is it?" Dean asked, stopping to steady him and stop him falling down the stairs.

The flashes continued: _Jo on the bed, crying, as someone, the hunter, held a knife against her neck, then her stomach. Then there were flashes of the hunter holding the baby, a knife at its throat, and Jo laying on the bed, her throat and stomach cut open. _

"Argh, he isn't here to help Dean, he wants the baby. He's gonna kill it and Jo." Sam told him, in sheer panic. "We have to stop him." Sam said. He knew he couldn't trust his visions, he just prayed that he was seeing the future and not the past.

"Come on." Dean said as he helped him up before they both carried on running towards Jo's room.

**TBC**

**Sorry for another cliff-hanger.**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews and adds.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and this is just for fun.**

**Chapter 5**

Jo had woken up, feeling groggy and in serious pain that seemed to be coming from everywhere. She could still taste blood in her mouth as her bust lip continued to ooze. She had also woken up to a sudden gush between her legs. Quickly she had realized the _gush_ had been her waters breaking. The baby was coming anytime now if she couldn't stop it.

The hunter stood impatiently next to her bed, waiting. He had tied her wrists to the frame of the bed behind her whilst she had been unconcious.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried as she tried, in vain, to stay calm.

"I told you, I need that baby."

"Why?" she asked angrily.

"That child will either be pure good or pure evil. Depends what gets their hands on it first, good or evil. I don't know how clear the line is on that but I know that if I don't get that baby, my wife dies." he said. "Come to think of it, me too."

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked as she tried breathing through another contraction.

"My wife had to sell her soul, to save my life. Her times up next week, unless, I can offer your baby's blood in exchange."

"No!" she yelled at him. "I won't let you hurt my baby." she said right before the pain began again.

"You won't have a choice." he said, holding the knife on her throat. "The demons coming after it won't stop until either good or bad touches it. If good does then they'll back off...for a while at least. Until the baby poses a real threat. If bad touches it then you've got problems Jo, as does the rest of the world. No one will be able to stop it."

"You're not having my baby." she told him matter-of-factly.

"And like I said, you don't have a choice." he told her again as he held the knife down on her flesh. "Now hurry it up or I'll cut that thing out of you." he threatened.

"Over my dead body!" she yelled at him.

"That can be arranged." he said, pressing the knife down a little harder.

- - - - - -

By the time Sam and Dean got to Jo's room, Sam's strength was fully back and he was ready for whatever lay ahead of them. He tried the door handle but it wasn't budging. It was locked. They both looked at each other.

"JO!" Sam shouted, "If you hurt them I'll kill you, I swear to God." he shouted to the hunter.

Dean stepped back, pulling Sam with him and after the count of three they kicked the door. It flew off its hinges and landed on the floor with a crash. They ran into the room and saw the guy standing there with the knife at Jo's throat.

"Stay back!" he warned them.

They both wanted to lunge at him but they knew they couldn't risk Jo's safety like that. Reluctantly, Dean lowered his gun. "Look, come on man, look at her. Just leave her alone, yeah? You're supposed to be helping us protect her and the baby, remember?" he said, trying desperately to reason with him.

"He touches her an I'll blow his head off, Dean." Sam said angrily.

"You shoot me and I slip and I cut her throat right open. You two wouldn't even make it over here before it was curtains closed for her and the baby." he said.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked him.

"I need that baby. I don't want to hurt Jo, but I will if I have to."

"I'm begging you not to hurt her or the baby." Dean said, trying to hide the sheer anger he was feling.

"I'm sorry Dean, this is the way it has to be." he said before he got the knife ready at Jo's throat again.

"No!" Jo cried as she tried to move away from him, only to have him grab a handful of her hair to keep her still.

Both Dean and Sam were about to run over to him when something burst through one of the boarded up windows. It landed right on top of the hunter, sending him crashing to the floor. They could all see what it was, and the hunters cries proved it. A werewolf.

None of them had time to do anything before the werewolf practically tore the hunters throat away. Jo knew the thing had come for the baby, so immediatly began trying to pull herself free. The beast looked up when it heard her efforts. There was blood all over it face, Jo just gasped as it bared it's razor sharp teeth to her before howling. A sound that was ear piercingly painful.

"Hey, Lassie!" Dean shouted. Grabbing the beasts attention before both he and Sam fired their guns at it.

It went flying back into the wall and slid down it, leaving a trail of it's blood behind before landing on the floor in a crumpled pile - dead.

They both ran over to Jo, who was in tears. "Where's my mom. The baby's coming now." she informed them.

"I'll go get her." Dean said.

Sam was nervous about staying alone with her but he wasn't about to leave her alone again. He picked the hunters knife up off the floor and cut the ropes around Jo's wrist. Straight away her hands shot to her tummy. She held it, wanting her baby to feel safe.

He could see the rope burns around her wirst and could see them oozing where her skin was cut and torn. He used the knife to cut his shirt, making two long strips. He used the strips to make bandages around her wrists. Gently tying them on top of her wrists. She smiled at him, thankful for the gesture, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop crying. She was on edge and just waiting for the next demon to come in and try hurting her and the baby. "Sam, I'm so scared." she cried.

Sam shuffled next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He used his sleeve to gently wipe the blood away from her lip before placing his hand on her tummy. He wanted both her and his child to feel safe. "I'm here Jo." he said as he held her close. He was amazed when he felt his child kick beneath his hand. In his mind he was thinking _'I'm here for you too.'_

Jo tucked her hand under his and tangled her fingers up in among his before resting it back on her tummy and preparing herself for the inevitable birth of their baby. She just prayed that no more demons would attack, and if they did that someone else beside the hunters would be there to protect them. She had no idea just how much her prayers were about to be answered.

**TBC**

**I know this one was short, but it seemed like a good place to leave it.**

**Thanks again for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**I'll be updating a.s.a.p.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me :( and this is purely for fun :)**

**There's gonna be a sort of surprise guest coming in… You'll see what I mean.**

**Chapter 6**

Ellen ran into the room with Dean closely following. Sam quickly stood up and ran over to the window, hearing a lot of commotion. Outside was littered with hunters fighting demons.

The moment Jo saw her Mom she began crying again, after having just that second stopped. "Mom, the baby's coming now…but it can't come now." she cried.

Ellen quickly ran over to the bed and sat down by Jo's feet. Dean was holding a pile of towels and a blanket that Ellen had grabbed on the way. "Dean, throw me that blanket, honey." she said.

Dean did as he was told and put the towels down on the end of the bed. Both he and Sam watched as Ellen placed the blanket over Jo's lower half. "Is it really coming?" Dean asked.

Ellen ignored his question for a second. With Jo hidden underneath the blanket she removed what she needed to and then she answered him. "Oh yes, this baby is coming fast." she told him.

"He gave me a drug. He said it would make the baby come sooner." Jo told her.

Ellen just nodded. "Whatever it was, it's working." she said.

"Ow… God!" Jo cried as unbearable pain hit her body all over.

Dean just winced seeing her obvious pain. He noticed she was gripping the bed sheets beneath her and he felt sorry for her. If she were a 'normal' person - whatever that meant nowadays - she could be having her baby in a hospital, with someone else, a professional, delivering it whilst her mother held her hand, maybe her father as well.

Quickly he sat down next to her and took her hand in his and looked at her, barely able to see her eyes through her tears. "Come on Jo, you're gonna get to see your baby in a minute." he said encouragingly.

Jo just shook her head. "It's not safe for it." she said weakly.

"Jo, baby, your waters have broke. It's no safer in there now than it is out here." Ellen told her, knowing the baby was at risk of infection without the protective barrier of the amniotic fluid.

Again she just shook her head. "The beds all wet, Mom, from when my waters broke." Jo said.

"I know they are sweetie, but this bed is gonna be covered in a lot more before this thing is through." Ellen told her.

Dean just looked at Ellen, somehow he had forgotten about all the blood involved in childbirth.

"Jo, come on, you're fully dilated and this baby is coming now you have to help it. Push!" Ellen told her.

Again, Jo just shook her head. Dean squeezed her hand. "Come on Jo, you can do this." he said.

Jo continued to shake her head but did push. She braced herself and pushed for as long as she could. However, as the pain became too unreal she stopped and cried out in pain. "I can't do this." she said.

"Yes you can Jo, you have to." Sam said as he sat down next to her, taking her other hand.

"Push!" Ellen told her again.

Using all her strength, she did, again crying out as the pain got too much. She collapsed back into the pillows behind her, exhausted. She wondered how many other mothers had to deliver babies whilst being attacked by demons and without pain medication at the same time.

"Come on baby, I can see the head." Ellen said, trying to be encouraging.

"Really?" Dean said. "Is it a boy or a girl." he asked.

"I don't know Dean, it's just a head." Ellen answered simply. Jo, even though in a world of pain had to laugh.

As he heard a noise, Sam, got up again and went over to the window only to be knocked down by a demon jumping through it.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he got up and raced around the bed. The demon was trying to get up to lunge at Jo, but Sam was fighting to hold it back. "Shoot it, Dean!" he yelled.

Quickly Dean pointed his gun and fired, killing it. Sam threw it off him and got up. He looked outside to see even more demons there than before. He turned to face Dean. "We're gonna need a lot more help…" he said.

"Ugh…" Jo screamed as the pain began all over again.

"Push, Jo!" Ellen quickly told her.

Jo did and Dean quickly joined her on the bed again, letting her hold his hand as well as lean against him. Sam stood guard at the window, shooting what demons, outside, he could.

"Incoming!" they heard someone shout before another group of vampires ran in.

Both Dean and Sam pulled out knifes and ran at them. Dean managed to kill one instantly but then two of them held him whilst another ran at him, ready to bite. Sam quickly stabbed that one, killing it. Dean managed to swing at another before pushing it back onto Sam's knife. Dean then used his own knife to kill the other.

Just when they thought it was safe some more ran in. "Is anyone doing anything down there?" Ellen yelled as she stood protectively in front of the bed, using the knife of the dead hunters.

"Don't these sons-a-bitches realize this is a family only event?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Behind the vampires a bunch of hunters ran in, all carrying buckets of holy water. They began throwing it at the vampires. It was enough to make them run to the open window and jump out, making a fast escape.

"Mom!" Jo screamed as she felt the urge to push.

Ellen quickly got back into position. "Go on sweetheart, push." she told her.

Jo took some quick breaths before pushing, feeling slight relief as the baby's head passed through. Dean and Sam both sat down next to her again. Hunters remained in the room, leaving Jo with some privacy but making sure the room stayed demon free.

Ellen supported the baby's head but prepared herself for Jo to push again. "And again Jo." she said.

Jo began pushing but quickly stopped herself as she felt her body being torn. "Don't we have any pain meds anywhere?" she asked, sounding very pissed off.

"Give the girl some pain meds." Dean yelled nervously.

"Calm down or get out." Ellen scolded.

"Come on Ellen, I'm feeling her pain." Dean said.

"I can ensure you, you're not." Jo spat at him.

"Okay Jo. Big push now, you have to get the shoulders out."

Sam and Dean both winced and flinched. "Men should not be in the room when baby's come out." Sam thought out loud.

"You're happy to be there when they go in." Ellen shot at him.

Dean just nodded and gripped Jo's hand. "Go on Jo, push." he said.

Jo took a deep breath before using all her strength to push again. Dean and Sam both winced as she squeezed their hands, both of them hearing the crunch of bone.

"Breathe, breathe." Dean told her, hoping it would take the focus away from his hand.

"I am breathing." Jo yelled at him.

"Okay." he said as he had to breathe through the pain coming from his hand. Sam as well.

She wanted to scream as loud as she could when she felt her body being torn more. "God!" she cried as she fell back against Dean. "I can't do it anymore. I'm too tired." she said, her body feeling weak and almost numb.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle, never let me hear you say those words again. There isn't such a thing as can't…just won't…" Ellen began.

"Then I won't do it." Jo said to her.

They all suddenly looked up as the hunter standing at the door, flew back across the room, hitting the wall and landing on the floor unconscious before a huge and very mean looking demon walked in.

Both Dean and Sam began to panic. Suddenly though, a bright white light appeared at the window. It drifted into the room and stopped right in front of the demon. The light seemed to erupt, killing the demon in an instant. They all watched, slightly worried as it drifted over to the bed, slowly the light dulled until a figure began to appear from it.

Both Dean and Sam were stunned to see who stood in the fading white light…

"Mom..?" Dean said in disbelief.

**TBC**

**I know, another cliffhanger, please don't hate me though.**

**The next chapter is when Jo actually gives birth.**

**Thanks for reading guys. Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly they still don't belong to me.**

**Okay, so the baby gets named in this chapter. I spent ages researching names for her because I wanted one with meaning and meaning to how special the baby is.**

**Thanks. Enjoy!**

**This chapter and the next are really short, but the ones following won't be.**

**Chapter 7**

**_(The next day)_**

With the demonic attacks on a full stop, the hunters were all packing up and leaving. Some, however just spent time resting and those who were injured spent the time getting fixed up, although, luckily, none had been really badly hurt, just cuts and bruises that would heal in time.

The biggest majority of the hunters had left, they weren't needed now anyway. It gave Ellen and the others the time to fix the place up again and have it looking like a bar and not a trash yard.

Dean, Sam and Jo were all sat at the bar. Sam was holding the baby and just simply watching her as she slept. Jo was sat on a stool which was padded with a big fluffy pillow, whilst Dean sat next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist. They both sat with their backs leaning against the bar, watching as Sam memorized his daughter by heart.

"It's a good job she doesn't look like you Sammy. That would just be unfortunate." Dean joked.

"Shut up." Sam said without looking up.

Ellen walked up to them and began cooing over the baby. "Aw. Who'd have thought it Ellen, you, a Grandma?" Dean said with a big cheesy smile.

Ellen just looked up at him and shook her head. "You couldn't have got with the one who has brain cells Jo?" Ellen said.

"Hey." Dean replied. "I am the smart one." he continued.

"Dear God help us all." Ellen muttered as she walked away.

Sam and Jo sat there laughing but Dean was left slightly wounded by Ellen's remark. "Jo!" Ellen shouted from across the bar.

"I'll be back in a minute." she said as she carefully got down off the stool and went to see what Ellen wanted.

Dean continued watching Sam. "I can't believe Mom delivered your baby." Dean said.

"I know. You know, if it wasn't for Mom and Dad and the others then we might not be sitting here right now and neither might she." he said as he placed a kiss on the baby's head.

"I'm glad mom got to be there." Dean said. "I think it was something she always would have wanted to see. You know, us growing up, getting married, having kids, all that sort of stuff."

"Yeah," Sam replied. "It was good to see Dad too. Especially seeing him and Mom back together." he continued.

"Yeah," Dean said with a smile. "I'm glad Jo and Ellen got to see William too. "

"I still don't totally get it though." Sam said.

"Well, Bobby said rules were being bent and that hell was opening up…I guess heaven did too." he thought out loud.

Sam just nodded and smiled at him. Jo quickly joined them again. She climbed back up onto the stool, with some assistance from Dean, and got comfortable. She gently stroked the baby's head, loving the feel of her soft, golden hair.

"She needs a name." Sam pointed out.

"You thought of any?" Dean asked.

"Me, please, Dude we numbered our goldfish so we didn't have to think of a name." Sam reminded him.

"007. He was the best goldfish ever." Dean said with a big cheery smile.

Jo just laughed before saying, "I, kind of thought of a name for her."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Well, I figured she was delivered by an Angel and she's gonna be protected by them…she's kind of like a gift and she's gone be a leader, you know, spread the word about hunting and stuff. The name I like means 'God's chosen messenger'." she told them.

"It sounds perfect." Sam asked.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Gabriella Eliza… Harvelle-Winchester of course." Jo told them.

"We could call her Elle for short." Dean suggested, taking his niece out of her fathers arms.

"I think it's a great name." Sam said.

Jo smiled. "You sure?" she asked him, after all the choice was both of theirs.

Sam nodded his head and leant forward to hug Jo.

"Do you like that name?" Dean asked the baby.

Ellen walked back over to them, throwing the cloth she had been using to wipe tables behind them onto the bar. She took Gabriella from Dean and held her, swaying slightly with her.

"We just named her." Sam told her.

"Really? What?" Ellen asked with a beaming smile.

"Gabriella Eliza." Jo told her.

"It's beautiful." she said. "In that case," she said passing Gabriella to Jo, "…let's open up a bottle and celebrate." she said.

"Amen to that." Dean said cheerfully.

**TBC**

**How cools this! Dean means 'great leader' and Sam (Samuel) means 'answer to prayers'. I thought that was cool. Joanna Beth means 'God's gracious gift, a worshiper'.**

**Just some random info.**

**I think those meaning fit those characters pretty well.**

**Anywhoo, thanks for reading. There'll be more action in the next chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Maybe one day if my dreams come true.**

**This chapter is pretty much just Dean and Jo. No demons just lots of love…if ya get what I mean. If you do and will be offended please don't read on, just wait for the next chapter. **

**:) Thanks guys. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

It had been almost two weeks since Gabrielle had been born and tonight was the first night that Jo had left her alone. Well she wasn't alone she was with Sam and Ellen, but Jo still couldn't help but feel nervous about 'leaving' her.

Sam had insisted he would look after Elle whilst she and Dean went out and spent some time together, away from the bar. With more persuasion from Dean and Ellen, Jo had agreed. They had left after Jo spent ten minutes saying goodbye to Elle. Dean had kept reminding her that they would be back in a few hours but he couldn't pull her away from Elle.

Finally, after an hour, having got her into the car, they left. They had drove around for about 45 minutes before Dean pulled the Impala up into a spot overlooking a huge waterfall and where the stars were clear as daylight above them.

Jo turned to him and had to smile when she saw the grin on his face. "This is a make-out spot, Dean."

"Really? I didn't know." he lied.

"Right." she said, clearly not having believed him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked, a little confused.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her again.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Good." he said before pulling out a black scarf and dangling it in front of her.

"I'm not into bondage." she told him.

"Good, me either…kind of." he said as he reached forward and smiled at her before placing the scarf over her eyes and tying it behind her head.

"Dean, what's going on?" she asked him.

"Just wait here." he said, "…and don't take that thing off."

She just nodded in agreement. Now, all she could do was listen. She heard him get out of the car and shut the door behind him. She then listened as he walked around the car and opened up the trunk. She heard that shut before hearing him walk back around the car. She then heard a zip being opened and then she could hardly hear anything. She sat there in silence for a few minutes. She had meant it whole heartedly when she had said she trusted him.

She jumped as the door next to her opened. "Dean?"

"Come on." he said as he took her hand and helped her out of the car.

"Dean, what are you doing?" she asked him as she guided her forward.

"You'll see." he said. He led Jo a little further forward before stopping her. "Close your eyes." he said.

"Dean, I can't see anyway." she pointed out.

"I know but close them anyway." he said.

Jo closed her eyes under the scarf as Dean untied it. She kept them closed knowing he would tell her when to open them. "Open." he said after a few seconds.

Slowly she opened them, not knowing what to expect. What she saw before her made her gasp in shock. "Dean…?" she said as she continued looking at what was in front of her.

There was a blanket laid on the floor with two candle lit place settings on it. There was a bottle of champagne cooling in an ice bucket and candles had been placed and lit all around the blanket. "Dean, this is beautiful." she said as walked over to it to admire it more closely. She could see into a picnic basket that was on the blanket, it was full of food. "You cooked this? I'm impressed." she said.

"Actually Ellen cooked it." he told her.

She shrugged and turned around and kissed him anyway. "Thanks for this." she said.

"No worries. Come on, you wanna smell this food." he said excitedly as he led her on to the blanket.

- - - - - -

After eating the meal, which they had both thoroughly enjoyed and drinking the champagne they had both cuddled up next to each other and now lay looking up at the stars. The only noise around them was the sound of the water crashing down from the waterfall.

Dean watch as Jo got her phone out and checked it again. He had lost count of how many times she had actually done it. "Jo?" he said.

"I know, I said I'd stop looking at it but I can't help it. I thought Sam would've rang me once Elle was asleep. What if something's wrong?" she said nervously.

"If something was wrong then Sam would have rang you or your mom would've. Jo everything's okay. You're not a bad mother if you chill out for an hour or two you know, not when the baby's with her father anyway. If you were to leave her home alone, that would be bad parenting." Dean said.

"Okay, I get it." she said playfully slapping his chest as she rolled onto her belly, resting on her elbows as she looked down at him. He was looking right back at her, smiling like a fool. "What?" she asked.

Dean just shook his head. "You're just really beautiful." he said stroking her face.

Jo smiled back at him before climbing on top of him, straddling him. "You're not too bad yourself." she said to him.

"I'm adorable." Dean argued.

She just laughed before kissing him. As the kiss deepened Dean pushed himself up so that Jo was now sitting on his lap. As the kiss became steamier he slid his hands into her top, lifting it up over her head. Jo began unbuttoning his shirt, placing her hands on his warm chest when it became exposed to her. She could feel his strong muscles and it sent waves of heat through her body. She really did love everything about him. The way he was touching her was sending her right over the edge. He was kissing her lips delicately whilst gently massaging her breasts in his hands and it was heaven on earth to her.

Gently Dean shifted their position so that Jo now lay underneath him, never breaking their kiss as he did it. They both reached between their bodies; Jo to undo his trousers and Dean to undo Jo's. Dean then slid Jo's jeans off before sliding of his own.

They both held each other and kissed for a while, kissing each other all over. Then underneath the stars, among the candlelight and to the sound of the water fall they made love.

**TBC**

**Smut isn't my strong point. Hope it was okay.**

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**This is really short but I think it works well. Enjoy!**

**We've had a bit of a time jump in this chapter from the last.**

**Chapter 9  
**

**_(Some months later)_**

Sam and Dean were on the road, again. They had been away from the roadhouse for a little over two weeks and both were excited to be going back. Not only did Dean want to see his niece, he also couldn't wait to wrap Jo up in his arms. Sam just wanted to be able to hold his daughter and play with her.

Dean looked over at Sam, who was sleeping. He couldn't help but notice the concerned look on his face though. Figuring he was just dreaming about something, possibly the case they had just wrapped up with a very pissed off spirit killing teenagers, he left him to sleep. He turned his concentration back to the road. Whilst Sam continued to dream away.

- - - - - -

Jo walked out of the bathroom. It was late and she was ready for bed. She walked over to the Elle's crib and looked in on her. She was sound asleep and snoring lightly. Jo smiled before reaching in and placing a small kiss on her forehead. It was going to be her 5 month birthday tomorrow and it showed. She was growing fast and healthy.

Jo couldn't help but think her guardian angels had something to do with that. Infact she was certain of it. Mary had certainly helped her heal quicker just from touching her. She had held Elle, so Jo just knew it played a part in her being the way she was. She was certainly going to make a strong warrior one day.

Jo walked over to bed and got in. She looked at the clock, it was 1.30. She couldn't wait to fall asleep because she knew she'd be waking up next to Dean.

The next time she looked at the clock it was just gone 3. It was still dark outside. As she looked could see the curtain blowing slightly and a cold chill suddenly ran down her spine. She was sure she had closed it. She looked through the dark and saw a figure standing by the crib, which was right at the foot of the bed.

"Dean?" she said.

"Shh," Came the reply.

Immediately sensing something wasn't right Jo sat up and reached for her father's knife under her pillow. As she heard Elle whimper she jumped up and lunged at the figure. She'd barely got up when she was slammed back into the wall that the head of the bed was pressed against. She was pinned, she couldn't move at all. She looked at the figure facing her, she couldn't make them out through the dark but the one thing she could see, that made her heart pound, was their yellow eyes, glaring at her.

She fought in vain as she was dragged up the wall and onto the ceiling. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She could see straight into her Elle's crib and she was crying. Jo thought it so unfair that Elle was going to have to look up and watch as her mother was killed before her, because surley enough, Jo, knew this demon and she knew her fate and she knew she couldn't stop it.

Jo screamed as she felt her stomach being sliced open, then, there were flames all around her, burning her…killing her whilst her blood dripped onto Elle.

- - - - - -

Sam shot up awake in the car. He looked around. "Where are we?" he asked Dean, breathless and shaking.

"About two hours away now." he said, "You okay?" he asked.

Sam looked at the clock. It was 1.30. "No Dean. Drive, fast." he said.

Without questions Dean floored it…

- - - - - -

Elsewhere, Jo walked out of the bathroom. It was late and she was ready for bed. She walked over to the Elle's crib and looked in on her. She was sound asleep and snoring lightly. Jo smiled before reaching in and placing a small kiss on her forehead.

She then walked over to bed and got in...

**TBC**

**It was a vision, but can Sam and Dean get there in time to stop Jo suffering the same fate as their mom and Jess?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please leave a review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this has taken so long. I got distracted making fan videos. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 10  
**

Jo couldn't sleep. She had that strange feeling you get when someone is watching you. She looked at the clock; it had just gone 3.00am. She rolled onto her back and rubbed her sleepy eyes. The space next to her was cold. She had to wonder where Dean was. She had thought he would be back by this time. Suddenly she got that, being watched, feeling again. She looked through the dark and saw a figure standing by the crib, which was right at the foot of the bed.

"Dean?" she said.

"Shh," Came their reply.

Immediately sensing something wasn't right she sat up and reached for her father's knife under her pillow. As she heard her daughter whimper she jumped up and lunged at the figure. She'd barely gotten up when she was slammed back into the wall that the head of the bed was pressed against. She was pinned, she couldn't move at all. She fought in vain as she was dragged up the wall and onto the ceiling. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She could see straight into Elle's crib so could see that she was crying. She hated that Elle was going to have to watch her die. She glared at the set of yellow eyes looking up at her, smirking almost. _God she hated them_.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain, she managed to scream as she felt her stomach being sliced. She knew what was happening, she recognized it. There was nothing to do, but she still fought to free herself, even though it did no good.

Just as things were looking hopeless the door slammed open and Dean and Sam ran in. Straight away they both fired their shotguns at the figure standing by the crib. They watched as it ran across the room, diving through the window.

Dean looked up and saw Jo on the ceiling. "No!" he yelled.

Suddenly Jo fell, luckily landing on the bed beneath her. Sam reached into the crib and picked up Elle, quickly wiping the blood off her face. Dean quickly ran over to Jo. He grabbed the blanket and held it over Jo's bleeding stomach. She was gasping for breath and he could feel her warm blood seeping through the blanket and through his fingers.

"Hold in there baby." he said to her as he stroked her hair.

"Yellow…eyes…ugh…" she tried saying but clearly in too much pain.

"Shh" Dean said to her. He winced when she whimpered in pain. He could see she was trying not to cry and that seemed to make him cry.

Sam and Dean both spun around to look as they heard someone run into the room. It was Ellen. "What the hells going on?" she asked. "Oh God, Jo" she cried as she ran over to the bed, seeing the state of her daughter, she froze temporarily at the bed. Panic really kicked in when she saw all the blood.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Dean said quickly.

"And tell them what Dean, a demon did this to her?" Sam said.

"I don't care Sam! She'll die if we don't get her to one now." he said as he scooped her up. Jo instantly cried out in pain. "I'm so sorry, baby." Dean said as he carried her carefully but quickly across the room.

- - - - - -

Sam drove the Impala whilst Ellen sat in the front holding a screaming Elle. Dean sat in the back with Jo in his lap. He still held the now scrunched up sheet over her wound, but the damn thing was soaked with her blood. Even in the dark he could see Jo paling as her blood continued to leak from her body. "You're gonna be okay." he said to her, "I promise you Jo. You're gonna be okay." he said again, kissing her head.

"I…I thought Sam was 6 months…when…yellow eyes killed your mom?" Jo said. Dean was just about able to understand her.

"Don't worry about that now. Just stay calm." he told her.

"I am calm.." she said laughing until she choked, spitting blood out of her mouth.

"Damn-it Sam, drive faster!" he ordered.

"Dean if I put my foot down any harder then we'll be flintstoning our way to the hospital." Sam said.

"Please Sam." Ellen begged as tears rolled down her cheeks as she kept a close eye on Jo.

"Dean I'm cold…are you cold…" Jo said.

Dean fought his tears back and shook his head. He knew he was loosing her and he wasn't sure how much closer the hospital was. "God, please..." he muttered as he began to pray for the first time ever in his life.

- - - - - -

They had only gone a little further down the road when Jo began to say something Dean couldn't understand. "Hold on Jo." he said, guessing the loss of blood was messing with her head.

"Sam…Stop the car." she said as forcefully and as clearly as she could.

"We need to get you to the hospital Jo." Sam said, not even daring to slow down.

"Just please stop." she cried.

"Jo…" Ellen tried.

"Stop," Jo begged.

Reluctantly Sam pulled over at the side of the road. Ellen quickly passed Elle to Sam and turned around in her chair, leaning over the back of it to face Jo. "Baby we need to keep going." she said as she stroked her hair back off her face.

Jo just shook her head. "I can't…" she said. "I'm sorry mom." she said.

Ellen put her hand over her mouth and tried hard not to cry...more than she already was anyway. Sam sat watching, tears in his eyes. He gently tried to soothe his crying daughter.

Dean had been praying so hard that Jo would have stopped bleeding but as he lifted the sheet up slightly he was hit by the fact that his prayers had been ignored. Jo's blood continued pumping out like a hose pipe that had been left on. He quickly put the cloth back down.

"Jo, sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize for, but baby, we need to get to the hospital." Ellen said almost choking on her tears.

"No…we won't get there in time anyway. I wanna hold Elle." Jo said.

Sam quickly passed her over, gently placing her on the back seat next to Jo.

Jo managed to lift her hand up to Elle's face. She was able to stroke it, barely the way her hands, like the rest of her body were shaking. She just smiled at her. She didn't know what to say because she didn't want to say goodbye to her, instead she just looked into her eyes and Elle looked back into hers. Jo couldn't help but feel like Elle's determined eyes were trying to tell her something. She wished she could understand.

As Elle began to cry, Jo, kissed her on the head as she began to cry again sam lifted Elle away. Dean quickly leaned forward and kissed Jo. "we're gonna get to the hospital and you're gonna be fine." he said almost matter-of-factly.

Again she just shook her head. "No. It's seems so cruel..." she began, "I start the life everyone always wanted me to have and I get it snatched away. "she said, her voice becoming quieter and quieter and shaky as she cried.

"Baby hold in there." Ellen begged.

Jo coughed again bringing up more blood. Ellen took hold of her hand as she whimpered in pain. Dean held onto her tighter praying even harder – if at all possible- that the bleeding would stop.

His heart pounded faster against his chest as Jo began to gasp for breath, the gasps becoming shallower and shallower until finally...they stopped. Ellen stroked Jo's hand, "Jo, Jo, honey, say something, baby." she said as her tears burst their banks. She quickly put her hands over her face and began crying. Sam quickly pulled her onto his shoulder, allowing her to cry on that.

Dean just lifted Jo's body up and hid his face into her neck and silently cried his tears…

**TBC**

**Don't hate me just yet. This story has plenty more twists yet. Just stay tuned.**

**Thanks guys. Again sorry about another cliffhanger.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so like I said there are many twists and turns in this story. Keep reading and you'll see what I mean. Thanks guys.**

**Parts in italics are flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 11**

Dean sat alone on the floor, away from the Impala and away from the others. Sam sat on the bonnet of the car, cradling a whimpering Elle. Ellen sat in the back of the Impala holding Jo, crying and wishing for her back.

From where Dean was sat he could hear her crying and it only made him more determined to hold his tears back. He was pissed off, pissed at the demon that had killed Jo, pissed at Sam for having not had the vision sooner, pissed at Jo for dying but mostly pissed at himself for loosing her.

As he heard Sam approaching he got up and began walking.

"Dean, wait." Sam called to him.

"Back off Sam." he yelled back.

"I'm sorry Jo's dead Dean, you know I am but don't do this to yourself…" Sam quickly said.

"Sam, back off!" he yelled at him, turning around to face him so Sam could see the seriousness in his face.

Sam just stopped and looked at him. He then watched as Dean turned around and walked away from him.

- - - - - -

Dean had wandered a little down the road when he found a piece of a branch. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment before he began thrashing it against the road, yelling and cursing as he did.

When the piece of branch was no more than wooden splinters in his palms, Dean, threw it across the road. "Why?!" he yelled up to the starlit sky. "I have done everything you ever asked me! Why take her?!" he yelled, not sure who he was yelling at.

"I asked you for nothing and you still take her away. When will what I do be good enough for you? How many more people that I love do I have to lose before you are happy with what I do…before you cut me a god-damn break….because I can't take this anymore? Every time I lose someone I lose a piece of myself. I don't know who I friggin am anymore." he yelled.

He continued looking up but suddenly reality hit him and he realized that he wasn't going to get an answer, not in this lifetime anyway, and that Jo really was dead.

He slumped down on his knees on the floor - sitting right in the middle of the road. As he sat with his face buried in his hands he remembered the very first time he had met Jo and how straight away he had known she was the one…

_He and Sam walked into the roadhouse; they scanned the room before splitting up. Dean continued looking around the bar until he froze when he felt a jab on his back. "God, please let that be a rifle?" he thought out loud._

_He heard a click followed by someone speaking, more precisely a girl, he could take on a girl. "No I'm just real happy to see you." she said sarcastically._

_God he loved that, a chick with a gun and attitude, however he still knew she could be a threat whilst she had the gun. "You know miss, there's something you should know, when you point a rifle at someone, you don't want to hold it right on their back because it makes it real easy to do…." he said as he spun around, snatched the gun out of her hands and unloaded it. "…that." he said smugly._

_He hadn't seen her fist come at his face but he sure as hell felt the pain as it hit the bridge of his nose. Straight away his eyes watered up on him. He was too distracted to stop her as she snatched the gun back. He listened as she loaded it again. He held his hand out in surrender and to let her know he needed a moment. "I can't see…" he thought out loud. "Sammy, need a little help in here!" he yelled…._

Next he remembered what she had said when he had hit on her…almost…

"_Most hunters come in here and think they can get in my pants with a six pack, pizza and side one of Zeppelin four…. But not you…" she said with a big curious smile that made his heart race. It was just the wrong place at the wrong time, plus he knew she was different from his one night stands._

He smiled as he thought about the memories, what few they had but as he remembered the bad memories they also had tears came back to his arms.

_He and Sam had been leaning on the Impala when Jo came storming out of the roadhouse. He guessed Ellen had really laid into her for lying and going on the hunt with them. "That bad huh?" he asked as he walked over to her._

"_Not right now." she said coldly as she continued storming away from the roadhouse and them. _

"_What happened?" Dean said as he caught up to her, "Hey, talk to me." he said gently grabbing hold of her arm._

"_Get off me!" she yelled at him as she ripped her arm away from him. _

"_Sorry. See you around." he said, feeling a little hurt. He hadn't expected her to jump into his arms and cry on his shoulder but he had expected…something from her._

"_Dean." she called out, grabbing his attention. "It turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny, he usually worked alone; this guy did too, but... I guess my father figured he could trust him. Mistake. Guy screwed up, got my dad killed." she said as she walked right up to him._

"_What does this have to do with…" he began to say, more than a little confused._

"_It was your father, Dean." she said bitterly. _

"_What?" he asked her in disbelief. _

"_Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about us? Because he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that, that's why." Jo continued._

"_Jo…"_

"_Just... just get out of here. Please, just leave." she said harshly before she turned back around and walked away from him._

He shut his eyes, tight, and put his hands over his ears, he wanted more than anything to stop the memories. To stop seeing Jo when she was alive and to stop hearing her voice that he would never get to hear again.

He opened his eyes and moved his hands as he felt the ground rumbling beneath him. He then watched as the road suddenly began to light up, that's when he heard the sound of an engine coming up behind him. He continued listening, but not looking as the car stopped. He heard a door open and was expecting to get yelled at.

"You can drive straight over me or go around me, I ain't moving." he said simply.

"Dean?" he heard a familiar voice say.

When he looked around he saw Bobby. Slowly he pushed himself up. "What are you doing here?" he asked him as he walked over to him.

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you sitting in the middle of the road for?" he asked.

As Bobby looked at him he saw all the blood on him, he quickly grabbed his shirt only to realize it wasn't Dean's blood. "What's going on? Is Sam okay?" he asked.

Dean nodded.

"Well, is the baby okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." he said a little abruptly.

Bobby looked at him. He could see the tracks of his tears. "Is Jo…" he began to say.

"The demon killed her. It got to her before I could get to her." Dean said as more tears stung his eyes and guilt hit his heart and a pain built up in his throat.

"What demon?" Bobby asked him curiously.

"Yellow eyes." Dean told him.

"Where's the baby?" Bobby asked quickly.

"With Sam and…" Dean began to say as he pointed back up the road to where they where.

"Get in." Bobby ordered as he jumped back into his car, intrigued Dean quickly followed.

- - - - - -

Sam stood by the Impala gently swaying as he held Elle who was still whimpering. Sam couldn't help but feel like she too knew what she had just lost. He could see into the car, could see Ellen holding Jo, crying as she hid her face against Jo's.

He looked up as he heard tyres screeching as a speeding car pulled up by them. He watched as Dean and Bobby got out. "Dean, what's going on? Bobby..?" he asked confused.

Dean ignored him and ran straight over to the car. He opened the back door and reached in and gently pulled Jo out. Bobby walked over to Sam and took Elle from him. Sam quickly tried to snatch her back from him. "Will someone tell me what's going on? Bobby, what are you doing here?" he asked, not getting a reply.

"What are you doing?" Ellen asked as she climbed out of the car.

Dean knelt on the floor and placed Jo's head on his lap. Both Sam and Ellen watched confused as Bobby walked over to Dean with Elle. When Sam saw Bobby pull out a knife he ran at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing with that?" he said as he grabbed his arm.

"Sam, let him be!" Dean yelled making damn sure he knew it was an order and not an option.

Ellen quickly joined them. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Ellen asked through her tears.

"Hopefully a miracle…" Dean thought out loud.

Sam had to hold himself back from attacking Bobby as he used his knife to carefully prick Elle's finger, to his surprise she didn't cry, she barley flinched, but that didn't mean he liked what was going on. "Dean?" Sam asked, wondering why his daughter was getting cut up.

"Sam, please," was all Dean replied.

Bobby knelt down with Elle in his arms. He put her finger, which held a tiny drop of blood, over Jo's wound, they all watched in silence as the tiny droplet dripped of Elle's finger and mixed into Jo's.

Bobby passed Elle back to Sam who quickly wrapped her finger up in his shirt, even though it wasn't bleeding badly.

"Now what?" Dean asked as he looked up at Bobby. Bobby just looked back at him.

They were all more than startled as Jo suddenly gasped for breath, choking but taking in shallow breaths. "Breathe, breathe Jo." Dean said encouragingly.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Ellen quickly fell to the floor and held onto Jo's hand, kissing it and holding it against her face.

"I don't understand." Sam said, looking at Bobby and the others.

Bobby pulled a cloth out of his pocket and gently wiped away the blood on Jo's stomach they all looked on in amazement to see nothing there, not a scratch or a scar or anything.

"I heard a rumor about the little one. That's one of the reason so many demons want their hands on her. She can heal and heal the dead…" he began to say.

"Even evil?" Sam asked.

Bobby just nodded. "I wanted to know if it was true….guess it is." he said before looking back down at Jo who was starting to breathe more normally, still coughing slightly as the air caught in her throat.

Sam just looked at his daughter, wondering if she had powers or abilities or whatever because he did or because of some other reason…. As a thought hit him he unwrapped his shirt from her finger, expecting to see a small cut but instead finding a perfectly healed one. Confusion was an understatement for the way his head was feeling…

**TBC**

**Thanks. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
